ESPACIOS EN BLANCO
by Yoi Mino
Summary: Esta historia se desarrolla en la primera etapa de este hermoso webcomic, cuando ambos se acercan y deciden visitar la Recamara de los Reflejos, espero que les guste… Escrito por primera vez en el 2016 y publicado en Miscelaneos porque no existia categoria, decidi reeditarlo, agregar y quitar algunas cositas...


_**Este fanfic está basado en el webcomic "A Matter of life and Death", creado por: The Snipster, del año 2015, y que ha sido traducido por la pagina de FB que lleva su nombre.**_

 _ **Las imágenes de la portada, pertenecen a "The Snipster".**_

 _ **La historia, en la que utilizó a los personajes, es de mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro, solo cómo entretenimiento...**_

 _ **Advertencia: Esta historia es del genero Yaoi, contiene situaciones sexuales explicitas, es rated M por lo que se recomienda discreción**_

 ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

 **ESPACIOS EN BLANCO**

Tan omnipresente como siempre, en todos lados, cumpliendo con el delicado ciclo que Vida comenzaba y terminaba con Muerte.

Solo que Muerte, tan solitaria como siempre, viendo la mayor parte del tiempo el desprecio en los ojos de Vida, molesto por creer que él arruinaba su creación…

" _Oh Vida..."_

Habían pasado ya siglos y siglos, desde que él le sonriera con esa luz en su rostro, como si estrellas se proyectaran en su semblante, como las estrellas de su cabello, esos cabellos tan suaves y rebeldes, que tanto extrañaba volver a tocar...

Estaba acostado sobre la hierba, viendo el vacío del cielo, disfrutando tristemente de su soledad, alejándose de todo, incluso de ser Él…

Tenía que aceptar que no era lo mismo, que hacía más de 500 millones de años, los demás Dioses ya lo aceptaban, como algo inevitable, guardando su más preciado secreto, dejando que solo Vida, lo tratara como ellos lo trataban antes de conocerlo, cuando solo Vida le había dado una oportunidad.

 _ **Muchos milenios antes…**_

" _Que difícil era, ni siquiera saber cuál fue el motivo del Creador para hacerlo un Dios._

 _Él mismo reconocía que algo no estaba bien consigo mismo, que algo muy en su interior, lo hacía ser terrorífico para lo demás._

 _Solo Vida seguía insistiendo e insistiendo en conocerlo, en ser su amigo, logrando romper su exterior, logrando hacerlo llorar, luchando con él, para sacar el estrés, el dolor…_

 _Al final, confiando Vida, plenamente en él, abriendo su corazón y confesando aquello que siempre lo había atormentando..._

 _Vida tampoco comprendía lo ambiguo de su personalidad pues podía hacer las más bellas creaciones, pero al mismo tiempo podía impedir que nada más volviera a resurgir, hacer desaparecer todo sin proponérselo... en ese mismo momento su creación en la tierra no había vuelto a florecer, solo porque no podía dejar de sentir tristeza, por no tener confianza en sí mismo, por temor a que el Señor de la Destrucción, acabará de nuevo con todo, solo por mero placer, sintiendo que era parte de un retorcido juego..._

 _En ese entonces Vida no sabía quién era el Señor de la Destrucción, ni siquiera conocía al Creador... sólo había sido puesto ahí, para realizar un ciclo que no existía, pues no tenía intenciones de volver a cumplir con su parte._

 _Muerte lo escuchaba con atención y removió sus cabellos, intentando espantar aquella tristeza que se reflejaba en su mirada, logrando un sonrojo en el rostro de Vida, sonriendo ambos, hasta que a él se le saltaron las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar y a reír, moqueando al mismo tiempo, mientras Vida se destornillaba de risa...había logrado lo que se había propuesto, espantar la tristeza de él, aun cuando la herida en el interior de Vida aún no cicatrizaba._

 _Le había dando un leve puñetazo, pidiéndole que dejara de burlarse de él, pero Vida lo abrazo mirándole fijamente, dejando de reír en un instante, mientras que él se perdía en su verde mirada, sosteniendo su rostro, sin estar seguro de que era esa opresión en su interior, que lo llevaba a acercarse más y más, hasta que ambos unieron sus labios dejándose ir Vida sobre él, recostandolo sobre el árido terreno que era en esos momentos la Tierra, mientras enredaba sus piernas en su cintura disfrutando de algo completamente nuevo para él._

 _Vida bajaba por su cuello, mordisqueando suavemente, intentando abrir la camisa de aquel extraño traje y aflojar la corbata, que estorbaba en la búsqueda de su piel._

 _Él solo atinaba a tratar de quitar su chaleco, desabrochar su camisa, intentar arrancar la ropa de Vida y desnudarlo para conocer el color verde suave de todo su singular cuerpo, que tanto deseaba tocar, lamer, acariciar…_

" _Vamonos de aqui..."_

 _Vida sugirio, sonrojado y divertido, después de ver que una piedra molestaba su espalda, y aun abrazados, se teletransportaron a su Hogar, un pequeño paraíso de verdor y naturaleza, creado en Ithis tal vez por la manos de Vida, y en el que Él había decidido instalarse, donde un hermoso cancel de herreria color negro, delimitaba su espacio, encontrando dentro, hermosos muebles góticos en colores oscuros y elegantes que se combinaban perfectamente, entre los setos de rosas y pequeños arbustos de flores, un columpio para una sola persona que tenía vista hacia el universo, candelabros con velas blancas que iluminaban aquel jardín y daban un ambiente místico y romántico, con solo las estrellas sobre sus cabezas._

" _Es muy bello tu hogar..."_

 _Claro que no se parecía al de Vida, lleno de sus más bellas creaciones, donde conservaba sus mas locos proyectos, pero no negaba que había escogido un hermoso rincón de Ithis, dándole su propio toque._

" _¿Estos son... mis regalos...?"_

 _Sobre la ormentada mesita del recibidor, estaban cada una de las cosas que había dejado para él, tratando de acercarse a él…_

" _Pensé que no los habías notado..."_

 _Pero las bellas caracolas, la madreperla, los hermosos lirios y cuarzos, cada cosa que le había dado intentando hacerse notar, las tenía en un lugar especial de su hogar._

 _Vida no sé pudo contener, y lo tomó de la cintura, empujando hacía un cómodo y elegante diván de color oscuro, en medio de aquel florido jardín, sentándose sobre sus estrechas caderas, impidiéndole escapar, mientras besaba sus labios con apasionadamente, como solo Vida podía ser.._

" _Necesito tocar tu piel..."_

 _Él sonreía, aparentemente sonrojado mientras asentía, deseoso también, acariciando su rostro sonriente, mientras terminaba de desabotonar su camisa, de quitar su corbata, de dejarlo desnudo por completo, dispuesto para él._

" _Vida... yo no sé cómo..."_

 _Trataba de explicarle, que él era nuevo en todo eso, que no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia parecida._

" _Yo te guiaré... dejame intentar a mí..."_

 _Vida comenzó besando su cuello, sintiendo cómo se erizaba su piel, bajando por su pecho, sobre el esternón, lamiendo cada músculo, llegando a sus caderas, mientras que él ya no podía contenerse, gimiendo ruidosamente, respirando con fuerzas mientras se sostenía de su cabello._

" _Estas húmedo..."_

 _Vida tocaba su miembro, deleitándose con la obviedad del liquido preseminal, que anunciaba lo próximo que estaba a explotar._

" _Y-yo... aaahh..."_

 _Quería decirle, que no soportaba más, quería decirle hiciera que hiciera lo que quisiera con tal de quitarle esa enorme desazón que amenazaba con consumirlo, pero Vida se le había propuesto "torturarlo" un poco más, lamiendolo con apetito voraz, sorbiendo mientras él arañaba su espalda, intentando sostenerse, cerrando los ojos para distraerse, para no correrse sobre sus labios…_

 _Vida comenzó a acariciarse por detrás, sorprendiendolo en un principio, pero deleitandose ante aquellos dedos que jugaban consigo, gimiendo contra su oído, pues las sensaciones sentidas eran más que placenteras, lograndolo enardecerlo, mientras Vida besaba su cuello con hambre, intentando participar de aquellas caricias, queriendo ser él, el que lo hiciera gemir contra su cuerpo y Vida sonrojado, no se había opuesto._

" _¡Aaahh!..."_

 _Había encontrado ese punto dentro de él, que lo estaba llevando a la gloria a punto de explotar._

" _Necesito que estes dentro de mi..."_

 _Vida lo empujo suavemente acostandolo sobre su espalda en el Diván, besándolo con infinita pasión, con algo a lo que llamaron amor y que ambos sintieron, mientras Vida, sentado sobre su cuerpo comenzó a frotarse en él moviendo sus caderas sugerentemente…_

" _No cierres los ojos..."_

 _No había soportado la visión de tenerlo desnudo encima de él, mientras comenzaba a penetrar su interior, suavemente, mientras se sostenía de su estrechas caderas y se sumergia en el verde de su mirada, memorizando cada gesto, desde los pequeños movimientos de su nariz al respirar excitado, suspirando de placer, hasta sus masculinos labios, que mordía evitando gemir ruidosamente, mientras que él lo hacía por ambos, cada que Vida lo introducía en su estrecho y cálido interior, con cada vaiven de sus caderas._

 _Ambos estaban a punto de terminar, Vida se sentia mas estrecho alrededor suyo, y él, sumergido en la pasión de aquella visión, se sentó, moviéndose junto con él, abrazandose ambos, mientras continuaba embistiendolo en aquel arrebato que los estaba haciendo volar a través de un universo lleno de nuevas y hermosas sensaciones que él no conocía._

" _¡No soporto mas, estoy a punto de explotar…!"_

 _Y entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir, pues él mismo sentía que estaba a punto de hacer erupción, moviéndose con más fuerza, alcanzando ambos un clímax arrollador, que los hizo expresarse desde muy dentro de ellos._

 _Vida se había recostado sobre su pecho, donde seguramente escuchaba los fuertes latidos de su corazón, mientras él sonreía como un idiota acariciando su cabellos... era tan feliz…"_

 ****O****

Muerte no se podía sentir más feliz y más asustado, un cúmulo de emociones de amor y de tristeza en su interior.

Todo ese tiempo esperándolo, sin estar con él, Vida le sonreía de nuevo, sus gestos, antaño conocidos, eran otra vez para él, provocando de nuevo esa ternura, que burbujeara ese amor dentro de su alma congelada.

Su cuerpo había reaccionado como lava, cuando beso otra vez su cuello, dentro de la Recamara de los Reflejos, sintiendo que todo podía ser otra vez como antes.

Pero Muerte sentía un dolor sordo en su interior al pensar de nuevo en aquel Reflejo que mostraba la Recámara, aquel vacío congelado e inhóspito que representaba el interior de Vida, y que tanto le afectaba, tratando incluso de encontrar una explicación a aquel solitario árbol de magnolias, y aquellos "objetos" a los pies de este, que nada significaban para él.

Y entonces Muerte comprendía que a él sí le importaba que no fuera el mismo de aquel entonces, ¿de qué valía que otra vez lo viera con amor, si sabía que su memoria estaba borrada y que ese secreto pesaba en su interior?.

 _ **Milenios antes...**_

" _Vida poco a poco había salido de aquella triste depresion en la que se había sumergido, sintiéndose inspirado para crear de nuevo en aquel planeta del que se había encariñado, diseñando nuevos animales, nuevas plantas, incluso su maxima creacion, el humano, por el que estuvo en innumerables reuniones con el Señor del Ithis, pues había sido un proyecto ambicioso que requería la participación de un poder más allá del suyo._

 _El humano era "joven" por así decirlo, y la participación de Muerte aún no era necesaria._

 _Pero sabía el Señor del Ithis, que pronto tendría que participar en el equilibrio que se había planteado en el Universo desde su creación._

 _A Vida y a Muerte les gusta sentarse en cualquier lugar de la Tierra, y admirar las obras creadas por Vida, mientras que este se sentía feliz ante los elogios de Muerte, que aquel día disfrutaba de la sombra debajo de un árbol de magnolias, que Vida había diseñado especialmente para él._

 _Podían pasar días enteros, platicando, haciendo el amor, experimentando con sus cuerpos, bebiendo y comiendo, caminando por el extenso mundo o viendo Muerte a Vida, concentrado, dibujando o moldeando._

 _Nadie podría vaticinar que ese dia seria el ultimo en mucho tiempo, que ellos estarían juntos._

 _Tal vez si Muerte hubiera sabido, le hubiera dicho más veces, cuanto lo amaba, le hubiera hecho el amor con más pasión, hasta grabarse en la memoria de cada célula y que no lo olvidara._

 _Pero no fue así y cuando se dio cuenta de que todo estaba a punto de cambiar, era demasiado tarde._

 _Las nubes en el cielo comenzaron a oscurecerse y un viento helado alboroto todo su alrededor, deshojando aquel árbol de Magnolias._

" _Vida, ¿eres tú?..."_

 _Muerte por un momento pensó que algo había alterado a Vida, pero este solo negó, poniéndose de pie y ayudándolo a él también, sintiendo una energía electrizante a su alrededor, ponerle los pelos de punta._

 _Hasta que una voz se escuchó a sus espaldas._

" _Es una lastima tan grande, que a mí más hermosa creación, me la hayan arrebatado de las manos..."_

 _Aquel extraño Dios, de piel pálida y cetrina, y largos cabellos negros que casi llegaban al suelo, lo miraba de arriba a abajo, con aquella extraña mirada de ojos rojos, mientras pasaba una de sus largos dedos por sus hombros, acercándose peligrosamente a sus oídos._

" _¿Quién eres...?"_

 _Muerte deseo después no haber preguntado... pues solo esas dos palabras cambiarían su vida para siempre…_

" _Mejor preguntate, Muerte, ¿quien eres tu...?"_

 _Vida temblaba, gritando con furia, mientras sus manoplas sé activaban, intentando defenderlo del desconocido Dios._

" _¡Aléjate de Él!"_

 _Pero aquel extraño ser, de inusual belleza, aparecia y desaparecia, burlándose de Vida, que solo intentaba atacar inútilmente._

 _Muerte se puso en guardia, dejando que su energía lo cubriera siseando y serpenteando por su cuerpo, cubriéndolo de negro, mientras su guadaña aparecia en sus manos, pues no dejaría que nadie lastimara a Vida, ni siquiera ese Dios, del que no sabía nada..._

" _Esto es ¡Hilarante!... Vida, mí jurado enemigo, enamorado precisamente de Él..."_

 _No entendía nada, ¿de donde lo conocía?... Aquel extraño Dios, paralizó a Vida por un momento, acercándose luego a él, tomándolo de la cintura, mientras no podía dejar de mirar sus rasgados ojos color rojo, que claramente despedían maldad._

" _En verdad, es muy gracioso saber, que tú, mí Destructor, el que aniquiló todo el trabajo de Vida, acabando con todo a su paso, terminará enamorado..."_

 _Vida se había quedado mudo, al escuchar las palabras del Señor de la Destrucción, comprendiendo por fin, quién era él..._

 _Pero Muerte no recordaba nada, no podía ser cierto lo que decía... Pero mientras lo veía, entendía que sus auras oscuras eran similares, aunque la de él en menor intensidad que la del Señor del Nim._

 _Vio a Vida que estaba completamente trastornado por lo que había escuchado, sintiendo cómo poco a poco se sumergía en la oscuridad de su dolor, sufriendo junto con él._

" _¡SUÉLTAME!... ¡DEJAME IR!"_

 _El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, el suelo a temblar dejando ceder la presión en forma de lava, formandose algunos volcanes._

 _El Señor de la Destrucción, solo reía feliz de que sus palabras surtieron el efecto deseado en Vida y tocando la frente de Muerte, haciéndole recordar quien era al fin, comenzando a llorar arrepentido, mientras recordaba todas las plantas y animales que Vida había creado en una Era anterior, y que él había destruido, siguiendo las órdenes del Señor de la Destrucción como un perro amaestrado._

 _Vida, estaba cubierto en su propio poder, con la mirada en blanco, completamente perdido en su ira, mientras que él gritaba intentando hacerlo entrar en razón, haciendo que reaccionara…_

 _Los demás Dioses sé aparecieron junto a él, espantados por la destrucción que Vida estaba causando, debido al dolor de sus sentimientos._

" _Tenemos que llamar al Creador..."_

 _Sabiduría, desapareció seguido de Locura, que lo protegía por si el Señor de la Destrucción intentaba no dejarlo marchar._

 _Angustia y Amor abrazaban a Muerte, después de ver el dolor tan grande que estaba sintiendo, dejando de lado cualquier duda que sintieran por él, mientras Vanidad, Fortuna, Inspiración y Médico, se ponían detrás de ellos, para evitar que fueran lastimados, aunque el Señor de la Destrucción solo sonreía, no tenía nada porque preocuparse... había logrado lo que sé había propuesto, nadie volvería a llevarse a Muerte de su lado y no pagar las consecuencias._

 _Pero no había terminado siquiera de sonreír, cuando el Creador del Universo, se posó delante de él, brillando en su blanco esplendor, de piel morena sonrisa suave y ojos bondadosos._

" _Vuelve al Nim, si no quieres que borre de una vez por todas tu existencia... Muerte ahora es parte de mí..."_

" _¡NO DEBISTE DE LLEVARTELO DE MÍ LADO ENTROMETIDO!...Era mio, era para mí..."_

 _El Creador lo miraba aun con suavidad, intentando hacerle entender..._

" _Lo que tu hacías, ¡Oh! Señor de la Destrucción, era terminar con el delicado equilibrio que se estaba intentando abrir paso... Muerte ahora será parte de un ciclo importante, haciendo que Vida pueda cumplir su labor..."_

 _El Señor de la Destrucción, chasqueo su lengua, mirándolo con furia antes de desaparecer y marcharse, pero el problema no había terminado, ahora hacía falta tranquilizar a Vida..._

" _Te lo advertí, niño Raro, que esto iba a terminar mal si Vida sé seguía involucrando más contigo y salía lastimado..."_

 _Medico, solo lo veía con esa mirada fría y desquiciante, mientras recordaba aquella herida que le había hecho con su escalpelo…_

" _Vida... tranquilizate..."_

 _Cayo desmayado, después de las palabras del Señor del Ithis, logrando que todo a su alrededor se tranquilizara, dándole un respiro a la Tierra…_

" _Cuando despierte todo sera igual... ¿que debemos de hacer?"_

 _Angustia ponía en palabras, lo que todos pensaban en ese momento, mientras volteaban a mirar a Muerte, culpandolo de todo._

" _Creo que deberíamos de borrar su memoria..."_

 _Sabiduría miraba al Creador, mientras este asentía, poniendo una mano sobre la frente de Vida…_

" _Necesito que todos se vayan, necesito hablar con Muerte..."_

 _Muerte sentía su pecho oprimirse, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a invadir sus ojos, sabía lo que seguía y no quería perderlo..._

" _Es necesario hacer esto, Vida aun es joven al igual que tú, y ya viste lo que sus emociones pueden hacer..."_

 _Recordó sus palabras, cuando Vida le confesaba, lo ambiguo de su Ser._

" _Se que entiendes, porque todo es así... Y se que entenderás, porque Vida tiene que olvidar sus sentimientos, al igual que tu origen... Aun no esta listo para asimilarlo..."_

 _Él lloraba, asintiendo, mientras secaba sus abundantes lágrimas con sus largas y delicadas manos, pues comprendía cada palabra del Creador…"_

Así habían sido todos esos siglos... Vida se había levantado sin conocerlo, aceptandolo como parte del Ithis, pero sin llegar a comprenderlo, rechazandolo incluso, hasta ese entonces...

Muchas veces había intentado intervenir de nuevo el Señor de la Destrucción, intentando malograr a Vida, destruirlo.

Incluso apoderándose de uno de sus Sirvientes, un "Ave", el favorito de Vida, convirtiéndolo en su nuevo Destructor, transformándolo en el Dios de la Guerra, uno que había amenazado con destruir la creación más preciada del Ithis, y que Muerte y Vida habían logrado detener y someter sin poderlo volver a lo que era, para enojo de Vanidad, que había sido su amante antes de ser pervertido por el Señor del Nim y del propio Vida, que sospechaba que aquella oscura energía que se había apoderado de su amigo, era muy similar a la de Muerte, creciendo su rechazo por él.

Después de eso había sido una bendición que Vida se hubiera dado la oportunidad de conocerlo… había sido demasiado tiempo.

_ ¿Estás bien? de repente te has quedado en blanco por unos momentos..._

Y ahí estaba Vida debajo de ese árbol solitario, seductoramente juguetón, intentando lograr que lo besara, y que Muerte, en su dolor, trataba de evitar, después de ver el reflejo de su alma, esa alma que se había quedado vacía, solo con aquellos recuerdos atesorados, que habían quedado muy grabados dentro de su alma, como algo apreciado, que no podía recordar…

_ Lo siento..._

Sé levantó e intentó huir, mientras Vida se preguntaba qué había hecho mal...

_ ¡Espera!... Muerte… no te vayas, yo ahora comprendo que eres parte de mi... lamento haberte juzgado todo este tiempo...

Lo miraba a los ojos, mientras intentaba no llorar y salir huyendo... Una vez más, quería estar entre sus brazos, una vez más... solamente...

Vida se acercó y secó sus lágrimas, besando sus mejillas, poco a poco hasta sus labios, tomandolos con suavidad e infinito amor, dándose cuenta, de cuánto los había extrañado, de cómo había echado de menos su dulce sabor.

No puso resistencia Vida, cuando Muerte lo abrazo, respondiendo a aquel beso, dejándose desnudar con velocidad, mientras que se besaban con desesperada pasión, mordiendo, chupando, mientras Muerte bajaba por su delgado cuerpo, mordiendo sus erectas tetillas, mientras él siseó de placer, suspirando y gozando demasiado, disfrutando el ardiente camino que iba marcando por su marcado torso.

Acostó a Vida sobre el suelo, y quitó sus ropas con velocidad tambien, quedando desnudo tambien, mientras este sonreía divertido, por la nueva personalidad atrevida que estaba demostrando Muerte en esos momentos.

Siguió el mismo camino que Vida había seguido aquella primera vez, hace 500 millones de años, lamiendo sus pectorales, sus marcados abdominales, sosteniéndose de sus caderas mientras lamia su hinchado miembro, logrando que Vida gimiera con fuerza, que cerraba los ojos con fuerza, conteniendose para no cometer una vergüenza en sus labios.

Lo hizo voltearse y comenzo a besar su espalda viendo por segunda vez, el enorme tatuaje sobre su espalda, " _Alis Aquilae"_ , una enorme Águila en estilo tribal grabada en su espalda, sonriendo por su ocurrencia, sintiéndose extrañamente excitado.

Se concentró en prepararlo y tomándose de su redondo trasero, humedeciendo con su boca, la entrada a su paraíso personal, logrando que Vida contorsionara la espalda, rogando porque no continuará, al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba enormemente mientras su lengua no solo jugaba con su entrada, sino que también lamia sus duros testículos.

Ya no entraba solamente uno dedo, si no dos, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Vida rogaba por más.

Vida se volteó, mirandolo a la cara, alzando sus brazos, rogando por él, sin poder esperar más, besándolo, cuando Muerte no soportó aquella erótica visión y se abrazó a su cuerpo…

_ Ya no aguanto... quiero entrar en ti _

Solo lo beso, feliz Vida, de estar entre sus brazos, susurrando en su oído, que él se moría por sentirlo dentro.

Muerte comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza, una vez que se hubo acostumbrado a tenerlo en su interior, besando su cuello, mordiendolo con pasión, mientras él solo gritaba de emoción, feliz de sentirlo tan dentro de sí...

_ Ya no te alejes de mí…

Vida descansaba sobre el vientre de Muerte, mientras él delineaba las alas del águila sobre su espalda, intentando no llorar de la tristeza, la emoción y el amor que sentía en esos momentos compartidos en aquella Recámara, pero de pronto esta, comenzó a oscurecerse, y ambos se pusieron en guardia, después de que Vida le dijera que eso jamás había sucedido.

Se vistieron a prisa, buscando la salida, pues no podian teletransportarse mientras estuvieran dentro de la Recamara de los Reflejos.

Aquel lugar comenzó a temblar y enormes plantas brotaron de aquel blanco suelo y gigantescos dinosaurios de otra era, muchísimos millones atrás, comenzaron a surgir, huyendo despavoridos, arrasando con todo, mientras eran perseguidos por "algo".

Muerte sabía lo que estaba pasando, lo había visto aquella vez en que el Señor de la Destrucción se lo mostró.

Pero Vida apenas comenzaba a comprender que la Recámara de los Reflejos le estaba mostrando parte de aquel doloroso pasado, uno que no podía recordar claramente.

Un enorme Omeisaurus, estaba cayendo justo encima de ellos, sacándolos Muerte de aquella trayectoria, pues Vida estaba petrificado en su lugar.

Y en ese momento lo vio… a aquel Destructor rodeado de _Bligths_ , que estaban destruyendo todo a su alrededor, ensañandose y que "extrañamente" poseía el rostro de Muerte, comprendiendo todo, recordando a su "Ave" y como este había sido transformado por el Señor de la Destrucción con parte de su energía.

Solo que a aquel Destructor, era mucho más poderoso, capaz de acabar con la vida de miles de kilómetros con solo el chasquear de sus dedos.

Muerte había sido el Destructor de toda una Era.

_ ¿Qué es esto?... ¿Muerte? _

Él solo lo veía, con esa mirada de tristeza infinita, sin necesidad usar sus palabras.

Vida solo tenía en sus recuerdos, que el Señor de la Destrucción había actuado por su cuenta, algo que a pesar del tiempo, era algo difícil de asimilar.

Después de que todo hubo acabado, unas fuerte carcajadas se dejaron escuchar, saliendo de la oscuridad el Señor de la Destrucción.

_ ¿Qué harás Vida ahora que has visto que Muerte es el causante de toda tu miseria?... _

Muerte lo vio con mirada dolía, preocupado por su reacción, pues tenía miedo de que reaccionara como la última vez, había mucho más que perder, millones de vidas que él había creado y que no valía la pena destruir por su culpa...

_ Señor de las profundidades del Nim... más de 500 millones de años me llevo entender, que lo que Muerte fuera, no era culpa de él... tiene una misión al igual que yo... NO ES SU CULPA HABER SIDO PARTE DE TI _

El cañón de plasma de Vida se activó, con el obturador en su mirada preparado, " _Alis Aquilae"_ dispuesto a atacar a su enemigo, y esta vez, sabía Muerte que lo lograría, pues se había vuelto mucho más fuerte que en aquel entonces, ...

Un fuerte haz luz apareció frente a ellos, impidiendo que se atacaran, dándose cuenta Muerte, de que una vez más, el Creador, había decidido intervenir, tocando el pecho de el Señor de la Destrucción, dibujando un sello de luz en el.

_ Me he cansado de pedirtelo...Ya no intervendrás… _

El Señor de la Destrucción, a pesar de todo, intento atacar a Vida, siendo inútil, pues aquel sello que el Señor del Ithis había puesto en él, le impedía acercarse, salió de ahí, gritando y rugiendo con fuerza, molesto por el bloqueo que le había puesto su Creador... debía de olvidarse de una vez por todas de Muerte.

_ Veo, Vida, que al fin has madurado... ya era necesario… _

Toco la frente de este y todos sus recuerdos volvieron, sintiendo un profundo dolor en su interior, pero también algo más grande llamado amor, al recordar todo el tiempo vivido al lado de Muerte y como se habían amado cuando aún era la Tierra joven.

Vida sonrió rascándose la cabeza, no había más que decir…

_ Vayan y cuiden el frágil equilibrio de la creación… _

Y guiñandoles un ojo, se alejó de ahí, logrando que ambos se sonrojaran, pues sus palabras se habían entendido como una bendición a lo suyo, comprendiendo aquello que los humanos decian: " _Lo que unía el Creador, no lo separaba nadie"..._

Aun asi, Muerte sentía que aún había mucho que hablar entre ellos dos.

_ Vida... y-yo… _

_ No hay nada que decir... lamento que tuvieras que esperar tantos siglos para que pudieras oír de mis labios, que nada de eso había sido tu culpa, que aquel enorme dolor había valido la pena, si con él te conoci y me enamore de ti... lamento haberme alejado, cuando te amaba tanto… _

La Recamara de los Reflejos volvió a reaccionar después de aquellas palabras, mostrando otra vez aquel reflejo que representaba su alma, solo que esta vez, aquella estepa de nieve y hielo, comenzó a cuartearse y a desaparecer, todo había sido sustituido por un hermoso jardín de la más bella naturaleza alrededor del árbol de Magnolias, junto con oscuros muebles góticos y rejas ornamentales de metal, donde estaba el hermoso diván en el que ambos habían hecho el amor por primera vez.

Los ojos de Muerte se humedecieron cubriendo su boca para evitar que se escapara un sollozo de su interior, mientras que Vida sostenía la otra y la besaba.

_ Faltabas tú… _

Aquel hermoso Espacio ahora los simbolizaba a ellos dos, y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir, la Recámara de los Reflejos, mostró la imagen de su alma, el Espacio en Blanco nevado, donde solo se alzaba solitario el árbol de magnolias, había desaparecido…

" _Veo que me faltabas tú..."_

Y los dos dieron rienda suelta a sus lágrimas, sonriendo mientras Vida se abrazaba a él, besándolo, dándose cuenta de cuánto lo había echado de menos sin saber...

FIN

 ****O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****

 **Escrito por primera vez en el 2016, y cuando aun no había siquiera categoria en Fanfiction, publicandolo en Miscelaneos, había necesidad de agregar algunas cositas, y corregirlo pues a la hora de subirlo la página, hizo un desastre con el traduciendo palabra en español al inglés, etc..**

 **Pero bueno, apenas iba aprendiendo…**

 **Esta historia se desarrolla en la primera etapa de este hermoso webcomic, cuando ambos se acercan y deciden visitar la Recamara de los Reflejos, espero que les guste…**

 **Como ya es mi costumbre, les mando un abrazo supercalifragilisticuespialidoso hasta donde estén...**

 **by: Yoi Mino**


End file.
